Story of a Serpent
by SerpentPrincess13
Summary: I am just a girl. Sure, one with secrets, but who doesn't have them? The worst part is keeping them from the one you love. A series of one shots about me, Jenna Small, and my life. (AU, fluff, OCxDM, may become a proper story when I bother to fill in the gaps. No lemons yet but depending on reviews that might change later)
1. The Letter (Pre-Hogwarts)

Hey ! I'm new to this website and so I would love for people to read my fics ;). This is gonna be a series of little one-shotty type things that will eventually probably become its own fic at some point, in which case I shall have to edit. This is going to be a DracoxOC and HarryxOC fic. If you don't like OC fics, the back button is right there. This also applies to people who don't support a supreme fucking up (pardon my French) of the original storyline. Will start off clean, but I don't know about later...

Disclaimer: Jenna and Zoë are my OCs, but pretty much everything else belongs to JK Rowling. 3 you JK!

* * *

Set 1st year, Jenna POV.

_Dear Miss Small,_

_We are delighted to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st September. We expect your owl by no later than 31st July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

I look up from the letter into my parents' happy eyes.

"I got in!"

After a lot of hugging and celebrating, I flop down onto the living room sofa. Of course, Zoë would want to know. My insane friend hardly knew anything about the Wizarding world before she met me a few years ago. I had been raised as a witch, and my parents encouraged the use of magic. I was told I had very nearly pureblood magical lineage, but was am not to discuss my relatives if it can be helped. People wouldn't like me if they knew. I was also told not to tell anyone of my ability to speak to snakes. When I asked why, my parents told me it was generally seen as the mark of a Dark witch or wizard. My younger sister, Anya, can't. She is about as different from me as day is from night. She is shy, friendly and once you get to know her, extremely bubbly. I on the other hand am brash, sarcastic and introverted, and I can get very unfriendly if I am not treated right. We have yet to find out if Anya, who is two years younger than me, is a witch, but we're fairly sure she is. I received my letter this morning, and my parents were delighted to see that I had a place. And now I could finally get a wand and learn how to do proper magic, not the accidental tricks that happen when I am particularly emotional. But before I go to Diagon Alley, I must see if Zoë will be joining me. I grab a handful of gritty floo powder and jump into the flaring green flames that had just sprung up in the fireplace.

"Zoë's house!"

The emerald fire licks, undetectable except for sight, over my skin As I watch, several fireplaces whizz past until I spot the right one. Stumbling a little across the grate, I pitch forward into my friend's living room, yelling her name. After a short wait and a few yells, she runs in, wild eyed and looking more than a little insane.

"I got in!"

"So did I! And Hugo?" Her twin should have also got in. Even non identical twins, which they certainly are, usually both inherit magical ability. She also has a younger brother, Archie, who is a year younger than Anya. I can't imagine what life with two brothers is like. One sister is enough. Nodding, she runs forward to hug me but, afraid she might bowl me over with her unbridled enthusiasm, I neatly sidestep it and she falls into an armchair. Smirking, I help her up.

"Excited, are we?"

"You are too!"

"Not enough that I forget my dignity," we stare at each other, and then start laughing again.

"What house do you reckon you'll be in?"

"Ravenclaw. I've got the brains,"

"I reckon you'll be in Slytherin. You've certainly got the ego."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," I grin "Slytherin'd be awesome. But you're definitely not Slytherin material. I reckon you'll be in Hufflepuff 'cuz their greatest trait is friendship. That and hard working. Which is why I wouldn't be in there. I'm lazy but I still get good grades."

"Yay Hufflepuff!"

I have to admit, I would much rather be in Slytherin than Ravenclaw. But, as with a lot of things in my life, I hide this opinion so people won't get the wrong idea about me. I gloss over a lot of aspects of my personality so I seem more likeable. It gets dull after a while, not being yourself, and to be honest I am glad I have a friend like Zoë, with whom I can share my true self without fear of being judged, even if she doesn't know everything about me.

"Come on, I'll take you to Diagon Alley. We need to buy our stuff, and that's the only place we can get it. Where are your parents?"

"Out. They say I can go with you because your parents can do magic and they trust them. Muggles in Diagon Alley wouldn't really fit in."

"I thought your grandma was magic?"

"Yeah, but dad's no good at it. Anyway, I've got my key and my bag, so let's go!"

"Hang on. Is Hugo coming too, and who's gonna take care if Archie?"

"Oh, Archie's at a friend's house and I suppose yes, Hugo is coming, but he can take care of himself."

As if on cue, Zoë's twin walks into the room casually.

"We going yet?" In response to the unfriendly welcome, I sneer, and say in a deadpan voice,

"Nice to see you too. Come on, let's go." Lining up, we grab more Floo powder and, one by one, jump in the flames.

"Diagon Alley!"

* * *

So, first chapter done. I know it's a bit rushed, but I want to get to the good bit ;) I might consider doing character profiles, but I might not. Reviews are appreciated, flames used to make s'mores. More reviews mean more writing, but I'll probably write anyway! :D

Updated version! Reading back, it seemed awful. So I attempted to make it a little more interesting. It also says a lot more about my character. If you have any opinions whatsoever, please share. Thankyou!


	2. Platform Nine and Three Quarters (1st)

Back again! Lol filling in gaps :P. Btw, my wand is my Pottermore wand. My name is WolfRook10752. Friend me if you're a Slytherin ;)

You know the drill. I don't own anything you recognise, I'm just a crazed fangirl. Enjoy.

* * *

"There you are!" I finally spot my absent-minded friend in the bustling crowd. I feel kinda stupid, standing here between platforms, a large owl sat on top of my trunk. Tolkien's loud screeches attract many stares, and I feel my cheeks burn as I try to calm him down. I wave Zoe over and she looks at me, excited yet apprehensive.

"So, where's the platform?"

I smile. "You're gonna love this," I point at the wall. "Run into it." She stares at me.

"No way! Why the hell would I do that?"

"To get onto the platform. My parents are already on the other side. Go!" At this point, Zoe's parents approach.

"'Scuse me, could you please tell Zoe she needs to run into the wall to get to the platform? She doesn't believe me." I say to her dad. He gives me a small smile and turns to my friend.

"Yes, Zoe, you need to run into the wall."

She looks at me, perplexed, and then says, "You go first." I roll my eyes.

"Nice to know you trust me so much. Fine." Pulling my trolley round to face the wall, I take a deep breath, check to see if any Muggles are watching, then run. I can't help but close my eyes as the barrier approaches, but the impact never comes. Instead, I find myself somewhere completely different, where kids in robes are walking around, wands in hand, saying goodbye to their parents and boarding the large scarlet train that sits on the rails, HOGWARTS EXPRESS emblazoned on the front. I see one kid with a cardboard box, out of which a long, hairy leg pokes out. I shudder. I detest spiders. My parents spot me and walk over, asking me how it was and did I see Zoe and stuff when the aforementioned comes barreling through the wall at top speed, eyes shut. I shout at her.

"Woah! Slow down there, you made it through!" She drags her trolley to a halt, and slowly opens her eyes. She then looks around, awestruck. Eventually, after letting her take it all in, I mention the boy with the spider. She runs off, looking ecstatic. I say goodbye to my parents, promising to write and not do anything stupid, et cetera et cetera. I watch Zoe worm her way into the centre of the growing crowd around spider boy, and impatiently wait for her to re-emerge from the crowd. When she does, I tell her her parents are waiting, and that I'll get us a compartment before they all fill up. As she goes back to her parents, I board the train. The corridors are bustling with people clamouring to get into compartments. Nearly all of them are full. I finally find an empty one, next to one with a scruffy-looking kid in overlarge clothes and broken glasses. Eesh.

I'm near the back of the train, so it takes a while for Zoe to find me. When she does, she walks in with a disgruntled expression on her face. I ask her what's wrong.

"Some idiot tried to trip me up." I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really? I've been looking for someone to test my newfound magical power on. Tell me what they look like so I know who to use as target practice." She grins.

"Boy with really blonde hair. Like, white-blonde."

"Platinum?" I hate to say it, but I've always kinda liked that colour.

"Yeah. Arrogant looking and flunked by two boys who look like gorillas."

"Alright. They better watch out. Anyways, on the topic of magic, wanna see my wand?"

"Sure! Shall I get out mine too?"

"Yep." I rummage around in my shoulder bag for my wand before drawing it out. "12 and a half inches, blackthorn wood, dragon heartstring, inflexible." I announce proudly. It is made of a dark wood, and intricate carvings of ivy surround the grip. I love it. "I've tried a few spells. They seem to work OK. Like this- _Carpe Retractum!_" I point my wand at the door to the compartment and move it to the side. The door swings shut with it. I turn, looking smug. Zoe looks impressed.

"Wow. This is mine." She holds up a wand made of a rich, reddish wood, with a simply carved yet beautiful grip. She waves it around a bit, before pointing it at me. I flinch.

"It has MAGICAL UNICORN POWER!" She gives a small cheer. I slowly raise a hand to lower the wand.

"...Please don't point it at me." She withdraws it, looking sheepish.

"Sorry. I keep forgetting it does actual magic." Just then, the sweet trolley arrives. I look round eagerly.

"How much money do you have?"

"Uhh... This much?" She gets out a purse full of bronze and silver coins. I count them out.

"2 galleons, 3 sickles and 7 knuts. In change. Have you been collecting?" I smirk.

"Actually... yeah." I laugh a bit, before counting out my own money.

"3 galleons, 5 sickles and 9 knuts. Let's get some stuff! What do you want?"

"Dunno. never really had any of that stuff."

"Let's just get some of everything." So we buy a bit of everything (extra sugar quills for me; I'm quite partial to them) and split the cost. Surprisingly, it only comes to 12 sickles and 9 knuts. We happily spend the next hour or so sampling the different sweets, and daring each other to eat strangely coloured Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans. At one point, a girl with bushy hair and a snooty expression comes in asking the whereabouts of a toad. We tell her we haven't seen one. As she leaves, I say "She looks like a pain in the butt if ever I saw one."

"She doesn't seem THAT bad," Zoe argues.

"Oh come on. You could tell she's the sort to be bossy and annoying."

"Whatever." We then get on to talking about lessons. We don't know exactly what we will be taught, so we have some speculation.

"I'll bet they teach us how to make potions." I say. "That'll be fun. Like cooking, but more exciting."

"And fly on a broomstick!" I make a face.

"Being that I have vertigo, and suck at sport of any kind, I don't know how I'll do with that. Doesn't exactly sound like my thing."

"Awh, it'll be fine! You've flown before."

"Hardly. And never very far off the ground. I like it best when my feet are firmly planted on solid earth, thanks."

"Meh. Whatever. Hey! That's the guy who tripped me up!" I look out the compartment window. A boy with pale, angular features and pale hair to match is sauntering down the corridor, and, sure enough, two large, heavyset boys who look like they wouldn't know the answer to two add two follow. They go into the compatment next to ours.

"Wow. For such a geeky-looking kid, next door sure is popular." I comment. Zoe murmurs agreement. We wait a while, to see if anything happened, and were eventually rewarded with a loud yell. The pale boy and one of his cronies leave the compartment hastily, and wait for the other to stumble out, clutching his bleeding finger, before running back down the corridor. I turn to Zoe. "Whaddaya think happened?" I ask.

"Dunno, but we'd better get changed. Train'll be pulling up soon." I agree, and we pull down our trunks and get into our new uniforms. I study the plain black robes and tie.

"When we get put in our houses, d'you reckon our uniforms will change to be our house colours? It's a bit pointless, buying these ones if they're just gonna get replaced."

"Maybe these robes will magically change colour. It is a wizarding school, after all."

"Yup."

After we get changed, we repack our luggage and sit back down, sharing out and pocketing the leftover sweets. I unwrap a sugar quill for the remainder of the journey, and suck the tip. I've always loved these things, the way they slowly dissolve on your tongue. And of course, the pure, sugary, and slightly sherberty taste. By the time I've finished it, the train is pulling into the station. We climb out, and get our first glimpse of Hogwarts...


	3. First Date (1st)

Ok, so maybe these one-shots won't be so random to start with, but that's only because loads of them are pre-written. Enjoy!

CAUTION: Explicit language. If swearing offends you, do not read.

* * *

The common room is literally buzzing with excited first years. They huddle around the notice board, some looking a little scared, others downright ecstatic. I see Malfoy sitting in a corner looking like he'd won the lottery. I push to the front of the crowd, wanting to see what all the fuss is about, and then the writing on the parchment stops me in my tracks.

_First years' flying lessons to begin on Monday. Wear appropriate clothing._

Shit.

There are two things on this planet I fear; spiders, and heights. How the hell am I supposed to fly a broom? And it is with the Gryffindorks... I read the rest of the writing.

I can't make an idiot of myself in front of them! I go back to my dorm and flop on the green bed, pulling the curtains shut and groaning into the pillow. Sure, I'd flown before, but never more than a few feet off the floor, and certainly not in front of anyone other than my parents and Zoe, but I couldn't be seen as chicken. I have pride, goddamn it!

It takes me a while to calm down, and I quickly pack my bag and return to the common room. I dither a moment, wallowing in panic. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something large and tentacled swim past the window. Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about the giant squid!

Pulling myself away from the momentary distraction, I focus on getting to lessons.

History of Magic is boring, as per usual, giving me more than enough time to brood over my impending doom. It puts me in a stormy enough mood that I am snapping at anyone who tries to talk to me. And then there's Malfoy, who's clearly desperate to tell everyone how amazing he is at flying. I don't believe him, no matter how convincing that smirk is, no matter how much that toned body screams of exercise... NO! Stop it, Jenna.

Jeesh, I really need to get a reality check. He is obnoxious and prude. Although, confidence _is _rather sexy...

I growl under my breath at my brain's betrayal.

I do _not _have a crush on Malfoy, I do _not _have a crush on Malfoy.

Fuck. I have a crush on Malfoy.

This newfound realisation only serves to heighten my bad mood. Despite this, I manage to make it through until lunch, only hexing 5 people.

When we are released for lunch, I start to go looking for Zoe, only to bump into none other than Malfoy on my way to the Great Hall. He catches my eye. Oh god.

"Hey Smalley. Looking forward to watching your Hufflepuff friend fall off her broom?"

"FYI Malfoy, she's actually flown before. I'll bet that's more than you can say,"

I am bluffing a little. Zoe has borrowed my broom once or twice, and got about 3 feet off the ground, but I'm not about to let him get the better of me.

"Actually, I have the new Cleansweep 7, and I know how to use it."

I couldn't stop a blush at that last part.

"You better shut up, Malfoy," I spit, "or I'll shove your new broom right up your fit arse,"

Oops.

"You think my arse is fit?"

"Yeah? So what?"

"We'll have to do something about that." His face has taken on a pleased and mischievious expression. Oh dear.

"What are you going to do? Hex mmmmh..." The remainder of my sentence is muffled by Malfoy's lips as he kisses me. Hard. I am too stunned to do anyting except stand there. Pulling away, he smirks at my dumbfounded expression.

"See you in the Slytherin common room at 8. Don't be late!" And saunters off, leaving me to wonder what the heck just happened.

The rest of the day is awkward, to say the least. Malfoy is in every lesson I have, since he's in my house, so it becomes a sort of game of hide-and-seek, with me leaving classrooms as quickly as possible to avoid him, and even taking alternate routes between classes. I can't decide what to do. It's not like I haven't dated before; I've always considered myself... Mature for my age when it comes to dating. Also, I make commitments. The last guy I dated, a boy called Josh Kelly, I dated for three and a half years. In primary school. I don't know of any other people who date the same guy from the ages of 7 to 11. Is there something wrong with me?

All these thoughts are flooding my mind as I eat dinner, avoiding talking to the other girls. After dinner, I walk to the courtyard. Zoë is there waiting for me. Sitting down next to her, I put my head on my hands. She seems to pick up on my strange mood.

"What's up Jenna?"

"Uhh... Just a little confused is all,"

"About what?"

"Malfoy... Kissed me." Her eyes widen.

"That bastard! What right does he have to do that? You just wait, I've just learned that jelly-legs jinx and I've been dying to try it out. He won't be able to walk for a week! God, I feel so sorry for..." I cut her off.

"And I liked it."

That shuts her up. She stares at me, disbelieving.

"No way! But he's..."

"I know. But somehow my brain translates that as sexy. So... Yeah. He told me to meet him in the common room at 8."

"Are you gonna go?"

"Hell yeah! Why wouldn't I?"

"Maybe because we hate him?"

"No, you hate him. I... Like him, I guess. The sooner I come to terms with that, the less likely I am to go insane. So yeah. I like him."

"You're already insane. You just proved that."

"Cuz you can totally talk." I say sarcastically. "I mean, who else would invent a world called Zoztopia which rains skittles and has Mountain Dew oceans?"

"Hey! Zoztopia is the best world ever invented!"

"Whatever. So anyway. I wonder if I should dress up for our date? Cuz that's what it is, right?"

"Sounds like it. And yes. I don't like Malfoy, but I suppose I'll have to put up with your feelings."

"Thanks. Uhh... I'm gonna... Go get ready." I wave goodbye and run off.

Back in the Dungeons, I quickly run up to the wall that conceals the Slytherin common room. Whispering the password, I slip through the gap that appears. Scanning the room as the wall snaps shut behind me, I sigh in relief. He's not here yet.

Walking through the enchanted archway to the girls' dorm, I go to my wardrobe and scan through it. Nothing. Seeing an old shirt I can transfigure, I take it out. It is plain white. Casting a simple spell, I turn it a dark green colour that compliments my hair. I then pull on some black jeans and put on some black eyeliner and mascara. I don't usually wear makeup but this is a special occasion. Finding a bottle of perfume, I put some on. It is a fruity one. I like fruity and spicy perfumes much better than floral ones. As an afterthought, I straighten my hair. Right, how do I look? Simple, yet sophisticated. Definitely older than I actually am. Good. I check my alarm clock. 7:56. I'm early. I return to the common room and find a sofa facing the fireplace, whose flames have been charmed a bright emerald colour, and sit down. Now I wait, I guess.

It could only have been a few minutes, but it felt like hours, and the steadily growing knot in my stomach doesn't help. What would I say? What would_ he _say? I take a deep breath to calm myself as I hear footsteps behind me. Then he walks around the sofa and sits at the other end, looking smug and relaxed. Shit. That just makes me more nervous.

His platinum blonde hair is slicked back, exposing his pale, angular features and unreadable bluish-grey eyes. He is wearing plain black robes and has the ghost of a smirk on his face. Ok. Now I know why I'm attracted to him.

"Jenna," I am taken aback by his use of my first name.

"Draco," It feels weird, calling him by his first name, but somehow right. I like it.

" I take it by your being here that you liked my kiss,"

"Uhh, yeah, I did. I'm guessing you like me then."

"I suppose you could say that."

"So... Are we together now?" It's an awkward question, but I don't want to be in a different place in this... maybe-relationship. In response, he goes to sit right next to me, and, after a moment's hesitation, puts an arm around my shoulder.

"Does this answer your question?"

I blush.

"Don't you think this is a bit... Forward?"

"If you're happy with it and I'm happy with it, why hold back?"

And so I sit there, and we cuddle, and talk about all sorts of stuff. Our families, (though I don't go too far back on the the family tree), what we like and dislike, he complains about my choice of company. I tell him he'd better put up with it if he's gonna date me.

Slowly, the bluish-green light filtering through the lake fades to black, and the only thing lighting the room is the green fireplace.

"I should probably go to bed. It's late." And, I didn't want to say it, but I'm actually rather tired. I would rather sleep here in his arms, of course, but something tells me the morning would be unpleasant. Imagine waking up in your new boyfriend's arms to the faces of half of Slytherin house. How embarrassing.

"Goodnight then," he stands up, plants a chaste kiss on my cheek and saunters into the boys' dorms. I smile to myself as I get ready for bed. The other girls are already asleep, so I gently pull the curtains shut and snuggle down. Life is good.


	4. Family Trees (2nd)

This one will mostly just be explaining some of my character's background. It will probably be a very important feature for future fics... I dunno.

* * *

"And so," Professor Binns concludes in a dull voice, "Your homework for this week is to draw me a family tree for as far back as you can find out," I squirm uncomfortably in my seat. With all that's going on around here, the last thing I need is for people to know about my heritage.

"Class dismissed,"

As the class files out, I go to Prof. Binns.

"Do you mind if I... Skip this homework, sir?"

"Why? Surely you're not ashamed of your ancestry? I tell you my dear, don't let those Pureblood supremacists get through to..."

"It's not that. I'm nearly Pureblood myself."

"Well then what is it? I mean, it's not like you're related to He Who Must Not Be Named,"

I blush.

"Oh dear... How?"

"My grandmother was adopted... She found out a few years back her true parents were the same as You Know Who's"

"But... That would make you...!"

"Descendent of Slytherin. Yeah. Not exactly what I want people to know right now."

"...Alright. Just do done extra research on the Goblin Wars to make up for it," I give the ghost teacher a small smile and a muttered 'thanks' before hurrying out. Draco is waiting for me.

"What was that all about?"

"I didn't understand the essay we are supposed to write."

"Since when have you cared?"

"You know I like getting the best grades, and with Granger around that isn't gonna happen easily."

"Fair enough. As long as I can brag that my girlfriend beat Granger."

I smile. I hate lying to him but I really can't let anyone know the truth until this matter has sorted itself out. I would hate to be in Potter's position right now. And I can't reveal that I knew Potter was telling the truth about the snake in Duelling Club, that he wasn't egging it on, because then people would know I speak the Tongue. Perhaps not as fluently as my ancestors, and it is mostly taught rather than inherent (I was raised around speakers, who taught me), but you need a certain amount of natural skill to learn. And I can control snakes easily, even if I struggle to understand them. The last thing I want is for people to think I am the one attempting to kill Mudbloods...

Besides, where would that put Draco? I can't risk that. It's better for everyone if I just keep quiet.

Jeesh, now that I think about it, we could be relatives... Let's see. My grandfather on my mother's side is a MacDougal, non-related, and I'm fairly sure my grandmother has just the one brother. He definitely has no kids. My grandmother on my father's side married a half blood, so she was disowned. Her brothers are Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange. So... That means my great uncle Rodolphus married Draco's aunt Bellatrix. So we're not blood relatives. Good. Still... To think he's my uncle in law once removed is creepy. Best not to think about it. Instead, I follow him to Charms, and try to forget the whole thing.

* * *

So... Yeah. Maybe I overdid it a bit, but I did a lot of research to make it fit. if it at all doesn't make sense, please point it out :)


	5. Inventing Magic (3rd)

Every good character needs a special talent right? So here's my character's.

* * *

So, today a random thought popped into my head; where did all the spells come from? People must have invented them. They couldn't have just appeared. So, if people have invented spells in the past, who's to say I can't? That would be a skill worth having.

Right... Where to start?

Before long I find myself in the school library. Well, it's as good a place to start as any. Working my way down the aisles, I skim the covers, looking for something that may help. After a long time doing this, I finally come across a book entitled 'The Root of Magic'. Sounds good. Pulling it out, I find a seat in a secluded corner and begin to read.

'_What fuels a spell is unknown, only that this energy channels itself through three things. One, the witch or wizard. Two, the wand (although wandless magic is a valuable and useful ability, despite being far more unpredictable). Three, the incantation, whether verbal or non-verbal. The words form and shape the magic to create the effect of a spell. They usually derive from Latin, an ancient language known to have magical properties, however this is not always the case. _

_Most incantations take a Latin word or phrase, and add an alternative ending. The ending may affect the power or level of difficulty of the spell, however, with all things, there are exceptions, a notable one being the Patronus charm._

_Those ending with a vowel are usually more potent and require greater casting skill, for example: most people find a disarming charm (Expelliarmus) easier to cast than a shield charm (Protego). A powerful enough shield charm may even produce the effects of a disarming charm._

I suppose that makes sense. Now intrigued, I go to find a Latin dictionary. Unfortunately, Latin is not one of my talents. When I see one, I pull out and decide to retire to the Slytherin common room. It's getting late. Signing out the books, I make my way back, trying to come up with ideas for spells. This is a lot harder than I thought...

When I get back, I find a spare seat by a table and get out the books and a spare roll of parchment. I then begin to write down ideas. I decide I will start off small, a spell used for a prank. Something that will do nothing but irritate... I glance at the Latin dictionary. Of course! What better prank than one that means no one can understand you! Then I flick through the dictionary to find an appropriate phrase.

_Loqui - _Speak

_Exteras - _Foreign

Okay... Time for a little experimentation. I call over a first year, and ask her if she would mind helping me out. She looks at me with a slightly frightened expression, but she says yes. I then try several incantations, each one varying slightly from the original phrase, until one causes small silvery sparks to fly out of the end of my wand. I ask her to speak. She does so, and a long stream of fluent... French, I think, pours out. She looks at me, confused, and then says something else, still in French. Eagerly, I hand her my parchment and quill.

"Write something," she puts the quill to the parchment and starts to write something, but before I can read it the ink runs and smudges until it is illegible. I grin. I just invented a spell!

The girl looks pleadingly at me and I realise I now have to find a way to stop it. Picking up the dictionary again, I look for 'finish'. _Consummabis. _I point my wand at her and state this. She splutters as gold sparks are spat from my wand.

"Wha... Why?" She relaxes a bit to hear English. I smile.

"Research. You may go now." She runs off quickly. I can't help a grin spreading over my face. Two spells in under an hour? It must be a talent.

* * *

Well. Kinda glad that's over. Sorry it took so long to upload. I'll try to be more consistent, but I can't promise anything. Sorry.


	6. The Goblet of Fire (4th)

Ok so I'm sorry but I can't believe no one else thought of this! Seriously, I've looked everywhere and seen nothing. Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

"We need a champion." Adrian stands up.

All us Slytherins are gathered in the common room, discussing the Triwizard Tournament.

"We can't let the other houses get all the glory," There is a general murmur of assent. "So who volunteers?" A couple of seventh years realise their hands. After a short pause, so do some of the older sixth years, including the team chaser, Warrington. Honestly, I am disappointed. If only... And then it hits me. I raise my hand. Slowly, people begin to turn and look at me in confusion. Adrian advances on me, eyebrow raised. "And... What year are you in?" A couple of older students start sniggering. I feel a blush start to form, but answer defiantly,

"Fourth."

"And how do you expect to get your name in?" I can't help myself. I smirk.

"Has no one honestly worked this out? It's easy!" From the looks of confusion, and, in some cases dumb bewilderment, I deduced that no, no one had.

"So... Are you gonna tell us how?" Someone pipes up. I laugh.

"And gain more competition? Not likely. If you figure it out, good for you. If you don't... Well, just put it this way. We'll know who's the smart one. I catch Draco's eye and grin. "I'm going tomorrow morning." One of the younger kids blurts out,

"But how do you plan on crossing the age line? Dumbledore drew it himself!" I decide to give them that one.

"Oh... I'm not planning on crossing the line." And then I turn to go to the dorms, leaving behind a room full of perplexed Slytherins trying to figure out what I meant. "Goodnight." Suffice to say, I feel quite pleased with myself as I climb into bed.

My alarm wakes me up with a start the next day, as I don't usually set it on the weekends, but I want to get upstairs quickly to get my name in the Goblet. I get up and dressed, careful not to wake the other girls, despite my body's immediate protesting at the early start. I then leave the common room and make my way to the Entrance Hall. To my dismay, I see that a lot of kids are already there. So much for keeping my method a secret. I take out a piece of parchment and write 'Jenna Small-Hogwarts' on it. Before I can put myself forwards, however, I see the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan run past. They stop to whisper to Potter and his friends excitedly. I look at them warily. They didn't work it out... Did they? But my suspicions are unfounded as they stand at the edge of the circle and get ready to jump in. One of the twins does, and gives a yell of success, giving the other enough confidence to jump in himself. But then they are both spat back out, and after a loud popping noise, begin to grow long, white beards. As people begin to laugh, I roll my eyes and start folding the parchment square in my hand. A loud voice sounds from behind me.

"I did warn you." We all turn to see Dumbledore himself standing in the doorway. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett of Ravenclaw, and Mr Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

As he escorts them out, I take a deep breath and step forwards, reviewing the facts; the Goblet itself can't tell the difference as younger students used to enter, and the age line only stops younger people crossing it. I position the little parchment crane I had folded on my palm, as people begin to notice me and point. I see the Weasel point at me and say to Potter,

"That's Malfoy's girlfriend. I hope she gets a fine beard alright." I smirk in his direction before refocusing my attention on the crane. I point my wand at it.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," It flutters, and begins to float through the air. With unwavering concentration, I guide it softly to land in the Goblet. I wince slightly as it crosses the line, but nothing happens. It _is _just a bit of parchment, after all. Without a hitch, it settles amongst the blue flames, which flare up and spark red. I flinch and put a hand to my cheek, expecting to feel smooth hair, but it is still bare. The flames return to normal, and I look up. People stare at me, and, eventually, break into applause. Ignoring the Gryffindors, who are muttering mutinously, I grin and give a mock bow. Turning with a flourish, I walk out, head held high. I had done it!

* * *

Okay... So now I have a problem. Should my character get into the tournament? I have two versions to upload, one where she does and one where she doesn't. If you have an opinion, tell me in the reviews. Thanks!


	7. The Confession (6th)

I am on a ROLL! Two days, three fics!

* * *

I had lost Draco again.

This had been going on a while now, this behaviour. He was looking paler and kinda ill, his grades were slipping in most lessons and he'd even paid someone to replace him on the house Quidditch team. And then he started disappearing. First only every now and then, and slowly more and more frequently, until I stop seeing him at meals, and as soon as class is over, I lose him to the crowd. I have been meaning to find out where he goes, but this year the teachers have really started to pile the work on; even worse than last year. I just haven't found the time. But it has been getting worse. He won't speak to me, deflecting any attempts at conversation with abrupt, blunt sentences before running off again. And when I speak to Blaise about it, he says Draco doesn't come back to the dormitories until late at night, when everyone's asleep.

I miss him.

Other people have started to notice too; students I have never spoken to look at me strangely as I walk to class and eat alone. Sure, I have my friends; Zoë, Pansy, Daph, and Ellie, but I never really went anywhere without Draco. He must have a good reason for avoiding me. It gets to the point where I lie in bed, too busy thinking about what on earth could be affecting him so much to sleep. Because of this people find me napping in the common room, and one time I actually got detention for falling asleep in Transfiguration class. I need to do something about it. For both of us.

I have a free period now, so I decide to go looking for him. I'm supposed to be studying (as usual), but potions homework can wait. God knows I do too much of it. Straight after class, I look everywhere I can think of. The Dungeons, the library, even the grounds. I can't find him anywhere. On the verge of giving up, I sit on the front steps in the courtyard. Exasperated, I stare at the sky and let out a breath. I am looking around the whole school, checking off each building and tower when I see a lone figure standing on top of the Astronomy tower. I haven't looked up there.

I make my way to the bottom of the long spiral staircase that takes me to the top of the tallest tower in the school. I bump into a few Gryffindors on the way up, and they look at me strangely. What can I say? This IS the tower where their common room is situated. When I get to the top, I recognise that the figure is indeed Draco. So this is where he's been hiding. I am slightly breathless from the long walk upwards, but I quickly recover as I quietly walk up behind him. I see him move slightly, acknowledging my appearance, but he doesn't turn. It still makes me a bit nauseous, leaning over the rail as I join him, but I conquer my vertigo. Now is clearly not the time to worry about something so insignificant.

"Hey."

He faces me for a brief moment, but then looks away again. I sigh. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you around much." Understatement. He gives a mocking smile, so unlike his usual grin, but still doesn't meet my gaze. "Why won't you talk to me? Did I do something wrong?" I put my hand on his, trying to comfort him. "You know you can tell me anything."

"...It's not you." His voice is low, sad.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't think I can talk about it. It's... Confidential."

"Awh, now you have to tell me. If it's bothering you that much, you obviously need to do something about it. I could help."

"No. You can't help with this." He puts his left arm up to run his fingers through his blonde hair, an old habit, when the sleeve of his robes fall and I notice a black mark on his wrist. It looks like a tattoo. I frown, confused. Why would he get a tattoo and not tell me?

"What's that?" He quickly adjusts his sleeve to hide the mark, and blushes a bit.

"What's what?"

"Don't try to hide it from me. That mark, on your wrist. What is it?" He looks increasingly uncomfortable, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"It's... it's nothing." Before he can react, I grab his wrist and pull up the sleeve. And then stop. It isn't... It can't be... Can it?

"Draco..." I am too stunned to let go, but he pulls his hand away and covers up the Mark. I look up to find his eyes filled with tears. He still avoids looking at me. "Wh... Why?"

"I just wanted to be important. I thought... If I volunteered... People will notice me. I won't always be second-best." His voice breaks on the last two words.

Despite the situation, I can't help but interrupt.

"To who?"

"Who d'you think? Potter. The Chosen One. The Boy who Lived. Choose your favourite." He says it bitterly, full of remorse. I put my arms around him.

"Don't compare yourself to him. He doesn't even want the attention. He's only famous for a lucky accident that happened sixteen years ago."

"Doesn't change the fact he's the most important person here. Fact is I've made a stupid mistake, and it's gonna cost me my life." He stops abruptly, lips tightly shut, like he'd said more than he should have.

"What do you mean?" I try to push back the rising horror inside me. He can't mean what I think he does.

"...I shouldn't have said that." He says it bluntly, trying to hide panic. That is the last nail in the coffin. I can't pretend I don't know what he means any more. I step back, shock clear on my face.

"What?!" The full weight of it takes a few moments to sink in. His... His life?! I can't cope with that!

"What the hell did you volunteer for?! A SUICIDE MISSION?!" He flinches at my yell as my steadily increasing fear and desperation turns to anger under the pressure.

"Not exactly... I didn't think it would be this hard!"

"WHAT would be so hard?"

He slumps a bit, giving up. "...Murder."

"Hah..." I let all my breath go, knocked out by that word. I can't think, speak, do anything. I just stand there, rigid. He turns away, the previously threatened tears now rolling down his cheeks. Brought back to reality by this sight, his tears, I take a deep breath. "Who?" I manage to force out.

He says something in a voice too quiet for me to hear.

"Tell me." He rubs his forearm. His... Marked arm. I am not in the mood for this hesitation, this not knowing.

"TELL ME!" I shout, desperate, now on the verge of crying myself.

"Dumbledore."

I gasp.

"But he's..."

"I know. One of the most powerful wizards in the known world. I can't do this! I can't! I thought I could, but I'm too weak." I melt a little. My anger evaporates.

"Draco, you're not weak. There's a big difference between being weak and not being a murderer. You are not a murderer." I take his face in my hand, making him look me in the eye. "I prefer it that way."

"You don't understand. No one does. I have to do this. I have to kill him. Or... Or You-Know-Who is going to kill me." He pushes my hand away. "Jenna, I'm going to die."

Those five words break me. I hold myself steady a moment longer, and then I am in his arms, sobbing into his chest. He can't die. I won't let him. Three years ago my Boggart might have been a giant spider, but that was a shallow, petty fear belonging to a shallow, petty girl. Now I know what real fear is.

The fear of losing the person you love most in the world.

And right now, that fear is becoming reality. For a long time, that is all I can do. Stand there and cry. And Draco does the same, holding me so tight I can hardly breathe. Eventually, gathering my breath, I pull away slightly.

"I won't let you."

He gives that sad, sarcastic smile again. The smile of a person who has condemned themselves, resigned themselves to their fate.

"Honestly, what can you do? This is the Dark Lord we're talking about. There's nothing you can do."

"I will. Whatever it takes. Anything. Everything. I will do the task you were challenged with." The words are out of my mouth before I think about them. But I stand strong.

"Don't. I can't let you do that. It's something you will never recover from. It rips your soul apart." He puts a hand on my chest. "I won't let that happen to you."

I can't help it. My lips twitch into a smile at his care of me.

"I would give anything, do anything, be anything for you. I would happily give up my soul altogether if it meant I could save you." I pause. "If the world is going to change because of this, you won't be the only one affected. Everyone would get hurt. Including me. In my eyes, you are more valuable than anything I can do myself. That is why, when the time comes, I will stand by you. I will risk my life for yours. I need you to understand, without you I am nothing. So please, let me help. And before you say no, ask yourself, can you make it on your own? Because you can't deny, you need me too." He looks at me for a moment, eyes filled with love and almost happiness, if it wasn't for the ever-present despair. I just reflect the emotion back as I realise the truth in my words. This is how much we have grown. Forced to become adults prematurely by the darkness of our days.

"...Yes. I need you."

Slowly, he lowers his lips to mine. We've kissed before, a lot, but nothing felt quite like this. This kiss is so full of pain and love and raw emotion. Our tears mix as I find my fingers knotting in his hair, instinct driving me on. Putting all of my pain and sorrow into this brief moment of pure intimacy, my thoughts blur into a simple, basic longing. I feel his hands run down my sides as I start to undo his tie, but before I can go any further, he pushes me away.

"I can't. Not right now."

"Don't you want to?" I kiss his jawline, practically begging for more.

"Sure, but... Just not now. Not with all this." My buzz drops as I remember the situation.

"Oh. Right." I laugh at my own stupidity. "So... What now?"

He looks down and frowns a bit.

"You say you will help me... Do you know anything about vanishing cabinets?"

This takes me by surprise. "Uh... A bit. Why?"

"I need you to help me fix one."

I am skeptical, but I promised I would do anything, so I agree to help. And so we return to the common room. He still looks pale and thin, and I can tell there is still that same cloud of depression and despair hanging over him, but I can see that talking about it has done him good. He stands up straighter, and will look at people once again. He will never be the same after this, even if it does work out, but, at least for now, I can see a fragment of the old Draco, the overconfident, brash individual I first fell in love with. Now he is better, I can finally rest again. We will make it through this, somehow.

* * *

I really liked writing that. I felt it kinda captured the whole atmosphere of HBP; the change from a kids' story to a much more adult book. Plus I liked the fluffy bit ;). Reviews welcome.

Went back and added more. I thought it felt a bit rushed. Tell me what you think, I will always take into consideration what you guys say :)

Posted 25/01/13 Last Edited 26/01/13


	8. Sectumsempra (6th)

By far my most emotional piece yet. I know it's quite a jump from the last chapter, but I promise I will go back and fill in the gaps later. I just need to write it first :)

* * *

Now that I know what Draco is going through, and how much of a burden it is, I am keeping an extra-close eye on him. But somehow, I still lose him on the way to dinner. So I am sat with the girls, staring at the doors, waiting for him to come in. Across the hall, on the Gryffindor table, I can see Potter looking around too. He gets up to talk to that Bell girl, the one who got cursed. She looks irritated. Then, Draco walks in. He looks panicked. To my horror, Potter turns round, and they make eye contact. Something seems to pass between them, an invisible feeling of hatred. Draco turns and walks out again, a little too quickly for comfort. When I see Potter hurrying after him, I stand up. The girls look at me questioningly, but I just excuse myself and follow Potter out of the hall. I keep far enough behind them that neither one notices me, but close enough that I do not lose them. Draco looks increasingly anxious, fiddling with his tie with trembling fingers. To my annoyance, they go into the boys' bathroom. I'm not going in there. So I sit outside, waiting for some sign of what is going on. I hear raised voices, but the thick door prevents me from making out what is being said. Then, a few small explosions. A duel. Tempted as I am to interfere, I refrain. Draco can hold his own. What's the worst Potter can do? I am about to leave, when a shout stops me. Potter, yelling an unfamiliar spell.

"_Sectumsempra!_"

Then silence. A small trickle of water runs out into the corridor from under the door. I wait, and wait, but nothing happens. Eventually, I see Professor Snape walk past. I stop, and tell him what I heard. I don't usually tattle to teachers, but something tells me this is serious. The feeling intensifies when I see the look on his face when I mention the spell. Immediately, he turns and strides into the bathroom. Oh god.

I wait for a voice, a noise, _anything_, but nothing comes.

I am about to storm in out of sheer desparation when the door finally opens. Snape walks out, supporting something, someone. Someone white and bloodstained, with angular features...

Oh no.

I just stand there, stunned, as he stumbles, and falls, and is carried down the corridor. Wha... What? I can't process what I just saw.

Draco...

And then pain and fear and anger and desparation hit me like a wall taking my breath my thoughts my everything...

Everything but one idea.

Seemingly of their own accord, my feet drag me to the door and I walk in. Standing silently, wand in hand, amongst shards of glass and broken taps spurting water onto the red-washed floor like they are making a pitiful attempt to hide what just happened, is Harry Potter.

Nothing registers except that one idea.

_He killed Draco._

My red-tinted vision swims with tears as I raise my wand.

_He killed Draco_

And now I am firing off every hex I know wordlessly, too stunned to talk, emotions fueling the spells instead of words. He is blocking them hurriedly with quick shield charms. I can feel the potency of my spells increase alongside my pit of emotion. Frustration is added to the mix as as I fail to hit him again and again, welling up and threatening to spill, to push me to do the unbelievable, the unthinkable, the unforgivable.

The dam breaks.

_"YOU MURDERER! WHAT DID YOU DO!"_

He tries to stammer a protest, but I do not, will not, cannot listen to his excuses.

_"CRUCIO!"_

But, even as I listen to his screech of pain with a sick satisfaction, and watch him writhe, somehow, he raises his wand, and I lose my concentration and my wand to his expelliarmus spell. Tears now pouring down my cheeks, I shriek and launch myself at him. I am not a particularly strong girl, but my despair and desparation make me a lot fiercer and I hit him again and again. Some alien part of me registers that I have blood on my fists. I must have broken his nose. Good.

When I finally stop, it is because Professor Snape has returned and is forcibly pulling me away. I struggle, but eventually back down when he threatens to have me expelled. Still seething, I turn and look for my wand, picking it up when I find it and walking towards the door. In a final attempt to exact suitable revenge, as I stand in the doorway, I do something I have never done before. I let out my magic in one wave, with no words or thoughts, nothing but my emotions to guide it. I hear a gasp of pain, and steal a quick glance back before running off.

Burned into my vision is the word _killer, _leaking blood onto a white shirt.

I must have made a pretty terrifying sight, tearstained and bloody, pointing my wand at whoever crossed my path, and blasting horror-struck younger students out of my way, not sparing them a second glance as I make my way to the hospital wing.

When I get there, I push open the heavy door and scan the room with a panicked glance. I see Draco in the bed in the far left corner. I start to make my way over, new tears fresh in my eyes, but a flustered Madam Pomfrey tries to stop me, twittering about how he needs rest, blah blah blah. I raise my wand. She stops. I give a slightly insane giggle and then sober up, saying in a voice loaded with pain,

"Don't. Just... don't."

She backs down.

My path finally clear, I run to Draco's side. He is unconscious, but the steady rise and fall of his chest tells me he is not dead. He does look extremely pale though, even more so than usual...

I breathe out. He is alive. He is safe. It feels like a weight has been pushed off my mind and my chest. Finally calmed, I pull up a chair. Sitting beside him, I notice a thin, barely visible line across the bridge of his nose. Then, pulling back the blankets, a much larger, straight scar across his chest. I trace it softly. What did he do to deserve this?

I sit there into the night, just watching him and thanking any and all deities that he is OK. And that is where the professors find me the next day; half on the chair, half slumped across Draco's bed, dark mascara lines still on my cheeks.

* * *

...Wow. Crazyyy! I can't believe I actually wrote that. Anyways, review if you enjoyed and tell me what you think!

Posted 24/01/13


End file.
